Inuyasha and Kagome together at Last
by Groping-Monk
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome not fighting! Something is weird. And Miroku has to tell Sango sumtin? read and find out
1. Default Chapter

|Kagome pushed some more stuff into her bag. Soon, the path to the well| |house would be clear, and the path to the house was already almost | |done. | | | |She and Inuyasha had spent the previous night talking happily to each | |other, not arguing, just talking. He'd caressed her hair, snuggling | |her. | | | |To her own surprise, her fever hadn't come back up since yesterday and| |now it was holding steady at 98.8 degrees. In other words, just above | |normal. She'd wondered if it was because they'd gotten a lot off their| |chests. | | | |She sighed, just shoving a bit more into her bag before slinging it | |over her shoulder. How are we going to make this work? We... we're | |from two different times... It can't possibly work... but I don't | |care! I'll stay with him if I have to! She smiled, leaning back | |against the wall and staring out across the snow outside her window. | | | |A clawed hand touched her shoulder. She smiled, looking back at him. | |"Ohayo, Inuyasha." | | | |He leaned against the wall beside her, his hand closing around hers | |gently. "Ohayo, Kagome..." He paused, his arm going around her waist. | |"Kagome?" | | | |"Hmmm?" She leaned against him. | | | |"H-how are we going to make this work?" He whispered, closing his | |eyes. Now that he finally told her, he was actually worried that she | |may decide to stay away from him in her time. | | | |"I... I honestly don't know..." She brought their joined hands to her | |lips, kissing his lightly. "We'll make it work. I wont just leave you,| |believe me... but..." She finally sighed. "If all else fails I'll just| |stay with you in your time." She said, hugging him. | | | |He froze. She's... she's willing to give up her time, her family for | |me? I... I can't ask her to do that... but I'm part demon and... I'm | |not exactly a socialite... I don't know how things are in her time... | |what if... what if I were to embarrass her... He swallowed hard. | |"Kagome-" | |"You'd never embarrass me... and we may have to work on your people | |skills... but, we can make it all work... I have friends here, but my | |best friends live in your time..." She smiled, leaning back to look up| |at him. "Don't worry, it'll all work out. There's someone up there | |who's looking out for us..." She smiled, squeezing his hand | |reassuringly. | | | |He looked down at her, looking embarrassed. Kagome... He slowly, | |hesitantly wrapped her in a hug, his eyes tightly closed. "Kagome..." | | | | | |She smiled, hugging him tighter. "It'll all work out perfect. | |Aishiteru... Inuyasha..." She whispered, resting her head on his | |chest. | | | |He sighed, nodding. "Hai..." | | | |Sango was an icicle. If Miroku didn't get her warmed up quickly, she | |was going to die. Her wet clothes weren't helping any, either. Miroku | |winced, thinking of the lumps he'd be receiving after this was over. | |"Sango-sama, this is for your own good." He said to the now | |unconscious demon hunter. He undid the top and quickly pulled it off, | |then her pants, trying to forget the fact he had a lap full of | |beautiful girl. | | | |Feh... if any one saw this, they'd think I really was a pervert... | |but, Kagome told me about her lessons... and I listened. When she was| |naked, he stripped himself, then the kitsune. | | | |"Hang on, Sango-sama..." Miroku whispered, concerned. | | | |"You better have a damn good excuse for this, houshi..." A weak voice | |came back to him. | | | |"Sango-sama!" He exclaimed, hugging her, despite their nudity. "You're| |alright!" | | | |She blinked, startled. She hesitantly looked under the blanket and saw| |she, the houshi and the kit were naked as the day they were born. | |"MIROKU!" She screeched, moving away from him and as far away as | |possible without getting out of the warm blanket. | | | |"Your clothing was wet. What would wet clothing do when it's cold?" He| |asked logically, drawing her to his side once again. "What a way to | |treat the man who saved your life." He said, sounding exasperated. |  
  
She blinked, starting slightly at the warmth of his skin. Slowly his warmth seeped into her and she felt herself relaxing. Then, she realized he'd seen every single scar and injury on her body and tensed again. "Now you wont be pulling all that perverted stuff with me, right?" She attempted to sound hopeful, but wound up sounding almost sad.  
  
He glanced down at her. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because I'm flawed and ugly."  
  
His eyes moved down to hers, confused. "Flawed?" He asked, understanding suddenly, filling him. "You mean the scars?"  
  
She nodded, not meeting his piercing his gaze.  
  
"You're not flawed. Or ugly. Why do you think you are?" He looked at her, completely confused.  
  
"Because everyone told me scars are unbefitting a true woman, so I wasn't one." She said it so plainly, as if it didn't hurt her, although each word was like a stab in her heart, and she feared she wouldn't get Miroku's attentions anymore because she was unwomanly.  
  
"Sango-sama..." Miroku sounded so sad, her eyes jerked towards his. Sure enough, there was a great deal of sadness.  
  
Her jaw tightened and she shoved him away. "I don't want your pity, damn it!"  
  
He didn't budge. "Sango!" He insisted, dropping the former 'sama' and just saying her name. The change in attitude was enough to shut her up. He caressed her jawbone tilting her face upwards to his. "You are not ugly or flawed. You're beautiful." He said truthfully, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.  
  
Sango started, staring at him. Even the houshi hadn't tried a move this bold on her before. She'd never been kissed because her village hadn't considered herself womanly. It seemed fitting that this pervert would be her first kiss.  
  
He slowly pulled back, staring down at her teary eyes. "I think Sango is lovely. A true woman." He said, hugging her gently. "If anyone ever says any different, I'll give them my opinion." He guided her head to his shoulder and held her carefully, knowing his life was in her hands.  
  
"Miroku-sama..." Sango whispered, a tear slowly falling from her eyes. "Arigato... but, why?"  
  
"Because, I love Sango-sama..." Miroku whispered, looking out across the ground. "With all my heart."  
  
Sango gasped softly, staring up at him. "You... what?!"  
  
"It's true... I love you..." He felt her eyes searching his face and slowly met them with his own. "That's why I never asked you to bear my child... I..." He hung his head, waiting for her to clobber him.  
  
"M-miroku..." She dropped the sama as well. "W-why... how could anyone... I was so... y..." She whispered.  
  
He kissed her face gently. "Because my heart said it was the right thing to do." He shrugged, nuzzling her face gently. "I love you, Sango."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
He was socked to find himself with an armful of sobbing girl.  
  
Kagome smiled, telling her family about why she survived the four days alone without anyone. They'd been surprised when they'd learned Inuyasha had arrived unconscious at their door on the first night due to a blizzard in his time as well.  
  
Inuyasha bore with all the thanks and cheers from Sota with something resembling awkwardness. Finally, when Kagome was done with the explanation, Mrs. Higurashi hugged him tightly, crying. "You're always welcome in our house, Inuyasha!" She said, her face grateful.  
  
"A... arigato..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand, smiling. "Come on, we need to go check on the others." She dragged him from the shrine and they went to the well house.  
  
"Do all the women in your family glom onto the nearest demon when they're relieved?" He asked, looking at her with a strange expression.  
  
Kagome smirked. "If they do, it may mean I'm part demon to, Inu-chan." She said, slipping her arm through his.  
  
He blushed, looking away. "Let's go see if the others are alive..." He said, his arm snaking around her waist and lifting her slightly as he jumped into the well.  
  
"Kaede-obaasan!" Kagome called, walking into the hut, smiling brightly. Her smile faded when she saw Kikyou sitting there, surrounded by townspeople. Unfortunately, she didn't see Miroku, Sango or Shippou. Inuyasha's presence appeared behind her and she glanced back at him nervously.  
  
"Baaba! Where are the others?!" He asked, his face hard. He hadn't even acknowledged Kikyou.  
  
"They left yesterday, looking for you. You haven't seen them?"  
  
"Iie..." Kagome turned towards him, looking up into his eyes. "We have to go after them." She said softly, her face nervous.  
  
"Hai..." He glanced around the room, feeling the eyes on him. "Is there a problem?!" He snarled, glaring at them.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kikyou threw herself at his chest. "I was afraid you were dead..." She whispered.  
  
He swallowed hard, waiting to be sat, but instead, he saw Kagome glaring at Kikyou. "Kikyou, Inuyasha and I don't have time for this. We have to go find our friends!" She grabbed Inuyasha by his hand and dragged him from the hut.  
  
When they reached the forest, she released him. "GODS! Can't you stand up to her at ALL!? When are you going to tell her anyways?! OR ARE YOU STRINGING ME ALONG?!" She hissed, her face angry.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her face, his eyes intense. "When are you going to tell this Hojo that you feel nothing for him?!" He asked, caressing her face. "It isn't that easy. I'm not stringing you along... I love you..." He kissed both of her hands, pulling her into the forest. "We can argue later, right now, we need to find our friends!"  
  
She nodded, her face suddenly nervous.  
  
"Why are you so jealous anyways?" He wondered aloud, scooping her up onto his back.  
  
She put her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. "Do you really need to ask?" She asked, lightly kissing his ears.  
  
He glanced back at her and smiled. "I guess not..."  
  
With that, he sprung off into the forest.  
  
Kikyou stood there seething. "In such a short time, the tramp steals his weak heart?! THE HEART THAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE?! I'LL KILL HER!"  
  
Miroku knew Sango would die if she didn't get help soon. Even his body heat wasn't warming her enough to save her. Worse yet, he didn't know how to let go of someone he loved. Sango-sama... He tightened his grasp on her, a tear winding down her face. She'd long since lost consciousness and was limp as the kitsune who slept on Sango's lap.  
  
"MIROKU?!" Voices called, pulling him out of his worried thoughts.  
  
"W-who?!" He asked, looking up. He barely caught Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned over the trio, his eyes worried. "Kagome, they're going to die if we don't get them warm fast..." He said, looking up at her.  
  
She nodded, pulling out a thick blanket and a change of clothes for Sango. It wasn't a skirt, but she didn't think Sango would really wear one. She quickly changed Sango while Inuyasha wrapped the large blanket around Miroku and his kimono around Shippou.  
  
Their eyes met over them, and familiarity swept through them. "We were in this situation not to long ago, ne, Kagome..." He whispered, reaching across and caressing her face.  
  
"Hn..." Kagome nodded, wrapping another blanket around Sango. "Could you set up camp. I'll set up my tent and that should help keep them out of the elements..."  
  
He nodded, digging into the snow rapidly and sending it out behind him. After he reached the dirt, he preceded to clear away a space for them to set up the tent and build a fire.  
  
After camp was set and a nice fire was going, Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we made it in time... they wouldn't have been as lucky as us..."  
  
He nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.  
  
"I see you have turned to a peasant when you could have had me instead, Inuyasha."  
  
Kikyou's voice caused Kagome to stiffen, tightening her grasp on Inuyasha as they turned to face her.  
  
"Kagome is no peasant..." Inuyasha said, his hand not leaving her waist. He glared at Kikyou, his face angry. "You may have followed me in death, but she gave me my life back. I live right now because of this woman."  
  
"You betrayed me!" Kikyou screamed, lunging at the pair blindly.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from the attack. "Kikyou, you say I betrayed you, but in truth, you betrayed me!"  
  
"I LOVED YOU!" She screamed.  
  
"If you loved him... you'd let him go... like I was willing to... I was going to let him have you... if he wanted you... I wanted him happy... THAT is love... not lies and accusations... it's trust..."  
  
Kikyou glared at her. "Look, girl, you don't know the first thing about-"  
  
"Life?" Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, her face angry. "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LIFE?! THAT IS SO STUPID!"  
  
"IS IT?!"  
  
Kagome calmed suddenly, giving Kikyou a straight look. "I take my soul from thee to me..." She whispered, placing her hands over her heart. "I become whole once more and forevermore."  
  
Before either Kikyou or Inuyasha realized what was happening, a faint glow began emanating from Kagome and her hair began swirling around her.  
  
"I take what you stole from me, and return what you stole from others!" She finished in a yell and the souls burst from Kikyou, a small portion flying and hitting Kagome, sending her backwards a bit. In fact, directly into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Kikyou staggered slightly, looking at the girl in shock.  
  
She stared at her right back. "I know more about life than you ever will..." She said, her eyes narrowing. "You didn't live your life. You may know more about death than me, but I'm the one who knows life... that is why I left you with a tiny piece of my soul..."  
  
Inuyasha stared down at Kagome in shock. She can't kill anyone... she wants to use her powers for good, to help instead of hurt... "You should go, Kikyou..." He said, his face sad. His shape of Inuyasha with a form riding on his back when he passed out.  
  
"But-!"  
  
"NO!" He shouted. "You lost, Kikyou. I was yours once, but when you died, you lost all claims on me, as I did on you when I woke... I am Kagome's now..." He felt his love go limp in his arms and looked down at her worriedly.  
  
"Why...?" Inuyasha met her eyes. "I don't know... I tried like hell not to fall in love with her... I didn't want to hurt anyone again... especially not her... and she found a way in while my guard was down and I fell for her..."  
  
"How long did you plan on leading me on for?"  
  
He looked down. "I thought I loved you... maybe I did... I don't know... but you have to let me go..." He picked Kagome up into his arms and moved towards her tent. When he turned around, a pile of bones and earth was all that was left. "She didn't belong with the living..." He murmured, laying Kagome on the ground of the tent and perching in the corner, keeping watch over his friend and love. They'd be fine.  
  
Kagome would wake tomorrow and be as happy and bright as ever. Miroku would be groping Sango (That was fine as long as the lech kept his hands off Kagome). Shippou would be trying to pick a fight with Inuyasha and Sango would be moody and silent.  
  
Yes, they'd be fine. After all, I love happy endings. I would never write something too depressing... would I? 


	2. Inuyasha makes a BIG decision

This is going to be short and the final chapter until I get 5 new reviews on this story or chapter!!!!  
  
Inuyasha makes a BIG decision  
  
Late at night Inuyasha got a whiff of....Kikyo (dun dun dun). He got up and followed the scent. He ended up at the tree he was pinned to for 50 years. He was going to break it with her when all of a sudden she pierced his chest with an arrow. He was shocked and this time Kikyo was sure he was going to die, since she hit him with a DEATH ARROW. He screamed as Kikyo left.  
  
At the village  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha and woke everyone up. They ran towards the scream and saw an almost dead Inuyasha laying in a pool of blood. "Ka...Kago...Kagome." Is all he said before he didn't move, talk or breathe. Kagome broke out cursing and wishng Kikyo was in f hell. Then when a tear of hers went and hit the arrow. A glow was rising from the arrow. Kagome gasped..... CLIFFIE give me 5 reviews of this chapter or story and I will do more!!! 


	3. Kagome's Miko powers

Kagome's True Power  
  
The arrow disappeared. Inuyasha woke up in a hut. He looked around and saw he was lying on Kagome's lap. He then remembered what happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome's tear hit the arrow. Suddenly the arrow disappeared. Kagome hugged him and cried. Miroku discovered that the tear had a special power that relieved Inuyasha of the death arrow. Inuyasha then fainted.  
  
End Flashback Kagome woke-up to see Inuyasha staring at her. She smiled at him and helped him sit up. He stood up with Kagome and before Kagome could react Inuyasha embraced her and gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome was shocked but gave in soon after. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, as he put his around her waist. His tongue licked at her lips. She opened to give him access. He thrusted his tongue in to explore. He then was shocked to find Kagome's tongue having a little "play" war with his. He broke away and stoked her cheek. She leaned on him while he nuzzled her neck.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome ran outside to see Naraku. Naraku did not take any time. He went down and snatched up Kagome and took off.  
  
CLIFFIE!! This time I want 7 more reviews!!! 


	4. TRUE LOVE or not!

Naraku was flying over the villages with Kagome over his shoulder kicking and punching him. "PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU FILTHY SACK OF SHIT!" Kagome yelled. "Stop squirming you stupid wench!", Naraku said then smacked her to unconsciousness  
  
Back at the village  
  
Inuyasha is catching up with Kagome's scent, and then he runs into Kikyo. Kikyo ran to Inuyasha and embraced him. He hugged back and then remembered that she almost killed him so he pushed her back and punched her in the face. (A/N: I just couldn't resist Kikyo getting hit ) Kikyo staggered back, pulled out another arrow, and aimed at his heart. He dodged and thrusted tetsiuga out and cut a tree. Kikyo turned around and screamed. She ran but the tree got to her before she had a chance to get away. Inuyasha then continued his search for his love. He then saw it ended at a giant crater  
  
Back with Naraku  
  
Naraku picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to a thrown. He sat her down there and just stared at her. What is this feeling I am getting towards this stupid wench?! Naraku wondered. Then he heard a voice, "You've done good Naraku, now all I need now is the tetsiuga." "Yes, I shall get that for you now me lord." Naraku said as he bowed down. "Very good, now be gone." The mysterious person said. Naraku obeyed and left for tetsiuga. Naraku was flying when he looked down and smirked. He saw Inuyasha and dived down. Inuyasha looked up and saw Naraku. He blocked Naraku with his sword. Naraku used is poisonous insects and made Inuyasha loose the grip of his sword. Naraku caught it. (A/N: Naraku is a ½ demon so he can pick it up) Inuyasha was so pissed that he charged and thrusted his hand through Naraku's stomach. Naraku staggered back and dropped dead. Inuyasha knew that was too easy but didn't know if it was a puppet or the real thing. Inuyasha picked up his sword and ran towards the crater to rescue Kagome. Kagome awoke and was scared. She screamed and then became quiet when she heard someone. "Shut-up my love, you will be happy very soon" Kagome recognized that voice but couldn't put her tongue on the person who owned it. Just then Inuyasha busted in and saw Kagome. He ran to her and untied her. "Show yourself you arrogant bastard!!!!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Certainly Inuyasha" came the voice. The man stepped out. "WHAT!?!?! YOU? YOU KIDNAPPED ME?!?!?! BUT WHY?" said Kagome.  
  
Who could it be? Email me the correct answer and I will personally acknowledge you in my next chapter! Thanx and bye. If u think its short, it is because it is almost midnight!!! 


	5. Who are you and why?

OK then. Thank you to E(elfluver100lycos.com), IYWriterGirl, shero003yahoo.com , Kikyo'sreincarnation, Snoochie, and Kagome1312! You guys were right. It was Sesshomaru. Thank you so much for reviewing, I am talking to everyone! I AM SO PROUD!  
  
Flashback  
  
"Show your self!" Inuyasha yelled. "Certainly!" said the shadow. He stepped out of the shadows. Kagome gasped. "WHAT? YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"  
  
End flashback  
  
"Sesshomaru? Why did you kidnap Kagome?" Inuyasha asked calmly. "Lets just say she has grown on me little brother." He said as he grinned at Kagome. "Huh...EWWW you sick disgusting little pervert!" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and Inuyasha was suddenly thrown to the floor. He tried and tried but could not get up. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, held her tight, and kissed her. Kagome was shocked at his sudden maneuver. She tried to break free but stopped when she felt his tongue barge into her mouth! She was now enraged, she pushed back and used her free hand and slapped him so hard that his cheek got a cut and was bleeding a little. He just was speechless. Inuyasha just stared in equal shock. Now he was mad. Inuyasha was now talking to himselfHow dare my brother kiss my woman... wait she aint my woman. At least not yetHe then smirked at what he was thinking about. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and bonked him on the head. He yelped and jumped up in pain. "Hey I am up." Inuyasha said in surprise. Kagome hugged him and started crying. Inuyasha held her and aid, "Its ok now Kagome no one will ever touch my woman again.". Kagome looked wide-eyed at him and blushed. "Wait, uh..Umm. I mean next time watch yourself wench!" Kagome inched up and covered up his lips in a kiss, and before he could deepen it she pulled away and smiled up at him with a blush on her face. Sesshomaru ran behind Inuyasha and hit him, knocking him out. Sesshomaru then picked up Kagome bridal style and went away on hi 2 headed dog/dragon thing. Inuyasha woke up several hours later under the care of..........NARAKU?!?!?! Inuyasha yelled and jumped up, but fell right back down because he broke his leg. "Lay down Inuyasha, for once I am on your side. I need revenge on Sesshomaru for what he has done to me. So lay down so I can heal you." Naraku said in a peaceful voice. Inuyasha was still a little scared but did as he was told to do. "What did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked. "He said if I didn't work for him he would kill Kikyo. And even though I did do as he said, he still killed her." Naraku said as he balled his hands into fists and punched the wall.  
  
Well there are going to be 4 more chapters until it is finished. But in the end tell me if I should make a sequel, and if I do it will have 3 couples children. 


	6. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!  
  
I am just needing some help. I can not think of anything else to put in my  
next chapter of my story. Can you help me? ty 


	7. The Rescue

Well here is the next chapter! Thank u to all who reviewed. So far no one has emailed me saying if they want to be good or evil and who they want to fall for them. So I am still waiting...and I am getting tired.  
  
6 hours after Inuyasha was injured "So my brother killed Kikyo," Inuyasha said. Naraku nodded. Inuyasha winced in pain and laid down again. Naraku grabbed medicinal herbs and bandages, and tended to his wounds again. Inuyasha turned to his side to let the herbs seep into his blood to work their magic. After a couple of hours of excruciating pain, Inuyasha was better. Both Naraku and him headed out to find Sesshoumaru and rescue Kagome. After a few hours of walking slowly because of Inuyasha's wounds, they came across 75 powerful demons guarding a giant cave. Both knew that Sesshomaru is not is in there. They fought the demons until there was just one giant snake demon left. Inuyasha readied himself to leap at the demon until Naraku pulled him back. Naraku walked up to the demon and touched it. The giant demon melted away and all that was left was the insides all gooey-looking. Inuyasha gulped and followed Naraku inside. With Sesshomaru and Kagome Kagome and Sesshomaru were talking nicely to each other... Kagome was slapping, punching, and kicking Sesshomaru telling him to let her go. Sesshomaru just thought that since he is alone with Kagome, he could take advantage of it. He grabbed Kagome and pushed her onto the ground. She almost got up until Sesshomaru got on top of her. She was shocked from this that she became so angry that her miko powers blasted him off her and slammed him through the wall on the other side. He got up, grabbed her by the wrist, and glared at her. "Why do u even love me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru told her that he started to fell things for her when he saw Inuyasha protect her when he lost his arm. Kagome stared dumbfounded and sighed. She gasped when Sesshomaru captured her lips in a kiss. She didn't push back or give in. She just stood shocked. He pulled back and then tried to force himself on her again. Suddenly Inuyasha and Naraku busted through the wall, and rocks flew everywhere. Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kagome to protect her from the incoming rocks. 


	8. The Final Battle

Miroku & Sango, they were at camp since they were left behind they had a conversation about when they first met & how they feel for each other, and they decided to tell the rest of the gang on what they plan for their future.  
  
Now... back w/ Inuyasha & Kagome.  
  
Kagome has been scooped away down a dark corridor by Sesshomaru. He takes her into his private quarters where he ties her up. Have, Inuyasha find them, after a few words have them battle. & as the battle goes on for a while Kagome realizes that the new moon was the at night & the sun was setting! (Which everyone knows that Inuyasha loses his demon part & becomes human for the night.) Therefore, Sesshomaru pulls out a sword, but it's not his Ten. So they battle & Inuyasha realizes that the sword have equal power. When suddenly Kagome screams & Inuyasha looks back while Sesshomaru takes a swing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha is flung back into the wall with a bleeding gash in his chest & passes out. Then an aura shines from his body, & he transforms to a full human. Now his wounds hurt more than ever. As he looks over to where Kagome was, he sees that she's gone. With all the strength he has left, he stands up & runs to sniff out Kagome. He finds her in a chair asleep w/ Naraku holding a cloth to her forehead. Then out of the shadows comes Sesshomaru. Kagome wakes up & sees Inuyasha & his bad slashes & gasps. Then Sesshomaru swings his sword & lightning comes straight towards Inuyasha, but never hits him. The reason... Kagome had jumped in front of him. He watched as she slumped to the ground. He took her limp body & placed it back on the chair. Inuyasha is angry & balls of fire glow in his amber eyes. His crow-black hair rises up in the air. He lifts from the ground & then a burst white light erupts. An image of the cycle of the moons orbit around him. He lowers back down to the ground, his ears went back to dog-ears, & his fangs returned, but the rest of him stayed the same. With one swipe of Inuyasha's sword Sesshomaru is sliced all over & then he walks back to his quarters to aid himself back to health. Inuyasha drops his sword & transforms back to a human. He turns back to Kagome. She is unconscious & bleeding badly. He takes her limp body & walks away back to the woods & leans her against the tree where they first met. He sits down & puts her in his lap. He sat there just brushing her hair away from her face. A tear falls from his eyes onto her lips. He looks into the stars while remembering w hen they first met & everything they had been through together. He leant over to hear her breathe. He puts his head in her hair & takes in her scent that he loved. Kagome opens her eyes slowly & smiles slightly, but winces at the pain from the attack. Inuyasha looked down at her & she gazed into his eyes. He tells how happy he is to see that she's alright & that he wouldn't be able to live w/o her. She puts her hand on his face & pulls him towards her. Then, they share their first kiss. They return to camp where the rest of the gang was worried sick. Inuyasha & Kagome aid to each other's wounds in the tent & as they finished, they kissed again. Then Miroku & Sango stood at the entrance of the tent both blushing like fire. For Sango & Miroku are going to have a child together. Months later Kagome & Inuyasha had children of their own, 3 to be exact. 


	9. Babies are had

After they completed the jewel Inuyasha made a wish that the group will live as long as Inuyasha will and the same with there kids when they have them.  
  
Miroku and Sango had their child, it was a girl named hakiki, but kiki for short. Its been a year since her birth. And now kagome was pregnant with her baby....or should I say babies!  
  
Inuyasha ran inside the hut when he heard little cries. He ran inside and saw kagome holding two babies. Kaede took him outside to talk to him. "Ye inuyasha are a father of a boy and a girl.... but she is going to have another baby later on."  
  
Inuyasha went back in and sat next to kagome. Kagome handed him the two kids and inuyasha looked down at them. The boy had black hair and purple eyes, he had claws on his hands and he had white dog-ears on the top of his head. The girl on the other hand had silver hair with brown eyes. She was human and inuyasha was very happy to have kids of his own. A tear then formed in his eyes and landed on the girls head. Kagome then fell asleep. Inuyasha put them in baskets, sat next to them, and smiled at kagome and the two kids.  
  
The next morning inuyasha woke up to the babies crying. He picked them up and started to rock them back and forth. The babies then fell back to sleep. Inuyasha walked out and saw kiki chasing her dad around. Miroku then tripped and kiki tackled him. Kiki giggled when miroku picked her up and threw her in the air. Sango then came up and pushed Miroku. She then took kiki from him and smiled at Miroku. Miroku then hugged Sango and kissed her on the lips. Kagome then walked out and sat next to inuyasha. "Good morning inuyasha" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the fore head as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you here Inuyasha. I'm going to have another baby!" kagome said as she hugged him. Inuyasha picked kagome up and kissed her on the lips. "Yes my love, I heard and I cant be more happier in my life!". Kagome then kissed him on the nose. "I need to feed the kids." Kagome got down and walked in the hut. "Kagome, what should we name them? If they are our pups, they will need names," he said as he walked in behind her.  
  
"How about I name our daughter girl and you pick a name for our son. Do you like the sound of that inuyasha?" kagome said with a smile on her face as she fed the kids. Inuyasha nodded in approval. Kagome thought of a name for a while until she came up with one, "I got it! Our daughter's name is going to be Yuki" inuyasha smiled and said "Ok, and our son is going to be called Tyi" Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and sat together in the hut for the rest of the day.  
  
3 years later  
  
Tyi, Yuki, and Kiki were playing outside while kagome was holding her newborn son, Kye. Inuyasha ran to the kids. He then started to be chased by all of them. He fell and the kids jumped on top of him and started to attack him. Sango and Miroku walked up, saw this, and began to laugh. Inuyasha got up while all the kids were holding on to him, walked up to the two, and scowled at them.  
  
Miroku took their daughter, kiki and put her in her bed for her nap. Inuyasha's two kids got off and started to play with each other while Inuyasha sat next to kagome and looked down at his new son. "Kagome I love you with all of my heart, no one can ever replace you in my heart." Kagome then kissed him passionately.  
  
Inuyasha kissed back and deepened the kiss until they were both out of breath. "I love you too Inuyasha and you will always be my one and only love." They then both walked into the hut to put their kids down for a nap as well.  
  
Well that's it! WAHHH!!!! Well if I get good reviews I will make a sequel!!! So please review this chapter!!! Thank you elfluver100lycos.com for being behind me 100% of the time! In addition, thank you to everyone who gave me ideas...and I'm sorry I didn't do the part where I put one of you in a chapter! Therefore, that's why if I get many reviews I will do that to the first person that reviews this chapter! So when u review, tell me if u want to be human and who u want to fall for you! In addition, if you don't put that in your review then I wont do you. SO put it in your review, email either me, or IM me 


End file.
